I'm just like you
by HikariForever
Summary: Forced to stay in Konoha, without knowing where her friends are, and if they're alive. She found new friends though...she's strong...But what if everyone found out your the jinkuuri of the strongest tailed beast, The Dragon: Spirit Tails, what if it was YOUR best friend who broke your world? This is the story of HIkari Hyuuga ( OC ) Main pairings: ShikaxOC SasuxOC Slight Naruhina
1. Just the beginning

**Hey guys, this is my story "****_I'm just like you." _** **I hope you enjoy as this is my first fanfic,** **Please review Thanks** **P.S **I'm from England so my vocabulary may be different

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO GUYS!**

E.G: Pants-Trousers Chapter 1: Just the beginning

**Hikari's** ** POV**

I feel confused. I feel my sweaty palms, as I clench it, running and running, not turning back. I can't breath. I hear footsteps on the branches of the trees. I turn to see who it is. Nothing. I just need to use the last bit of chakra I have left... "Byakugan!" I whisper, only to see that I've failed in activating it, I turn to see konoha shinobi. What are they doing in the villiage of stars? I-THUMP! -

I open my eyes to see where I am, but my eyelids feel too heavy. "Relax, your still weak." I hear a soft voice. How am I suppose to relax? This is too much I- I hear heavy footsteps. Slow and loud but I also hear other ones which are much faster.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama! She's much better and-" I hear a slam and footsteps heading towards me. "Sakura how is she?" A stern voice came from my right side. This time my eyes open and I see a lady with blonde hair and hazel eyes with a huge bust and I also someone with black hair, holding a pig next to her. By my left I see a girl with pink hair, I saw her before when I was running from- Oh no my village. Tears streamed down my cheeks, flowing non-stop. They pink haired girl looked at me with eyes full of sympathy. I don't need no pity! I slowly get out of ny bed and stand with my back facing the three women

"Where am I?" I say with eyes full of anger. I move me head 90 degrees so I could hear whatever they have to say. "You may want to sit down for this?" The blonde lady said. I don't need to sit down for anything. I've got comrades waiting for me at home, my whole village is wiped out by some odd natural disaster. And-

"I suggest you don't go home and stay in konoha." She spoke again. Not go home?! I'm in konoha!?

"Oh, and why is that?" I spat coldly. My temper rising quickly. "Hey I don't think you should talk to her like-" The pink haired girl called until she got interrupted. "No Sakura, she has every reason to." She sigh and looked at me again, as I turn to face her in utter confusion. "Hikari you whole village have been slaughted, the village of the stars have been killed, I know you have been told that it was some sort of weird natural disaster but we have proof it was done by someone. Our anbu are currently investigating. Sakura and her team found you on the floor and brought you in. I see you possess the byakugan?" She asked. Who killed them. Ebizo, Kazu? Sensei?

"How about-" I turn with my face full of horror. They can't be-

"We don't know, but we found out something very intresting about you?" She stopped to see my reaction only to see me crying non-stop. "You originally lived in konoha. Your part of the Hyuuga clan, that's why you possess byakugan. I spoke to the Hyuuga head and he allows you back. I forbid you to live this village. Understood?" She orders, who does this lady think she is she not the boss of me. "Its not your place to forbid me to do things." I say coldly. I hear a laugh. "Tsunade-sama!" The black haired women gasped. Surpirsed that she's laughing about such a serious matter.

"Shizune, this girl's got a sense of humor. Hikari, your still part of this village. I am hokage. It is my place." Tsunade walked and opens the door with Shizune tagging along. "Oh and Sakura please take her to the hyuuga estate."She adds as she leaves. "H-hai." Sakura sighs.

**Neji's** ** POV**

"Neji" Hiashi's stern voice came from behind. I turn and bow to pay my respect. "Hai Hiashi-sama." I answer still in my form but my head tilted upwards. "I have been told that you've been informed about your sister." Hiashi spoke signalling me to sit down.

"Hai, a long time ago by my father." I respond. Hiashi looked at me in my eyes. "She will be returning, but unwillingly." He spoke. But why? Who would force her to come? And why wouldn't she want to come? I open my mouth to ask. But then... "Gomen Neji, I'm still not finished. The only way I can accept her into the hyuuga clan is to use her as a sacrifice, only when needed." He continued. I heard a gasp from the doors frame.

"Hinata, I can hear you." Hiashi said not showing a trace of anger on his face. I see Hinata petit body in her purple jacket looking down, face flushed red from embarrassment. She stepped into the room bowing to avoid eye-contact. "G-g-gomen, oto-san" She apolagize using up all her courage. Hiashi sighed

"Hinata, I thought I taught you better."He stated. I could feel hinata about to pop in embarressment. This is where I step in. "Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama is included in this conversation and as the heir to the hyuuga clan she should be able to come to these meetings more often." I heard Hinata gasp at the way I was talking to Hiashi "Neji I have no time for your-" Hiashi started until he got interuppted by branch house member.

"Hiashi-sama, Hikari hyuuga has come!" He exclaimed. I see a teenager Hinatas age with brown hair and eyes filled with sorrow and her purple kunoichi outfit with the village of the stars forehead protecter. She look angry as if she just revived bad news. "Sit down Hikari." Hiashi ordered. "Tsst." She responed while sitting down. "Where are the chairs?" She asked rudely.

**Hinata's** ** POV**

The room was filled with tension, I couldn't help but feel awkward around Hikari. I don't think she knows Neji is her brother. She acts as if he isn't in the room. "Hikari, you will be living with us. You have not been informed about this so I will deliver the news." Father paused." And I suggest you do not come in in such a manner either, or you'll face the consquenses understood?" Silence.

"I heard about your family's massacre, I do not want to disscuss it now as you've just revived the news. As you are a the sister of Hyuuga Neji, the man sitting across the room..." Father continued as I saw Neji and Hikari exchange glances. "...you are also a branch house member. So this time you will revive the cage bird seal. Before when you and your mother lived in the compound, your mother insitsted that you did not have the cage bird seal, but the hyuuga council refused so you and your mother left leaving Neji with his father. Your father has also passed away as a sacrifice for Hinata. That's what you will be but instead for the whole clan. Don't worry I will avoid getting you killed but if I'm left no choice then..."Hiashi continued. I saw Hikari's face, she looked like she couldn't care less.

"Is that all?" She asked while yawning. How can she be so calm? She found out about her village's massacare and how she's going to be used by the hyuuga clan and- "Yes that is all."Father answered. As he was going to dismiss us, Hikari spoke. "Ok, but under one condition."She spoke seriously. Father waited for her to continue. "I don't learn gentle fist." She stated. Her eyes narrowing at Father. After a long silence he finally answered... "Ok." He answered. "But don't forget you place and how much you owe to the Hyuuga clan, as you put the byakugan in danger." He said and walked away "Take her to her room." He orders me, and continues walking. I walked towards her and bow repeatedly and as I was about to speak she takes her hand in front of me and laughs "I'm not Hiashi, don't be so formal."She explains.

**Hikari's** ** POV** That Hinata is awfully quiet... "A-and, h-here's y-your room." She finishes. I put my hand on Hinata's shoulder hoping to make her feel more comfortable and give her a smile.

"Hinata it's okay, don't be shy, I won't judge you." I say. She smiled at me back. I walk into my room it was small with a single bed, a desk, laptop and wardrobe and of course a window. I hear a knock on the door to see they guy from the meeting peering in my bedroom analysing everything in his sight. "Hinata-sama, could I just have a moment..." He said as Hinata understood. She walked out of the room. Neji turned to face me.

"What happened to mother?" He asked suddenly. I gulp at the sudden question of someone I'm currently mourning for. "She's been killed along with the rest of my village." I answer trying to not to break in tears. "Gomen." He answers solemnly.

"Are you okay with being a sacrifice, having the cage bird seal." I sigh "I just wanted to get out of there I wasn't thinking I-" "Now this has resulted in you having the cage bird seal which limits your power and not only that but you could die whenever hiashi feels like it!" Neji exclaimed as his temper was rising. Since when did he care, he doesn't know me "You don't care so don't act like it. Why would you care anyways?" I say rudely. I feel rough hands land on my shoulders and see Neji peering his eyes into mine. "That right I shouldn't care but, I don't want to lose the sister I just found out about." He says. I broke. All the feelings inside me poured out in to screams, tears, rude words. I just couldn't stop. Everything is changing. I can't handle it. It was only two days ago that I saw my friends, my mother, my village and now i'm in a village that uses me as a sacrifice. My sobs quieten,as I feel my body lie on my bed and I hear Neji's voice apologising and apolagising. Over and over until I fall to sleep, letting out the remaining tears I have left.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter two will be out as soon as possible!**

**Please review** **'Till Next time ;)**

**-****_HikariForever_**


	2. Meeting New People

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter hope you enjoy Please review,**

**and please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes **

**I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

**Thanks!**

**_-HikariForever_**

Chapter 2: Meeting new people

**Hikaris** ** POV**

I wake up to rays of sunlight coming from my window, as my curtain hangs over it. A lot has happened 's a lot for me to notice. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door, and I jump out of my bed. "Come in." I say my voice croaky. I see Neji come in. "Oh nii-san!" I say with a growing smile on my face. "You've been crying haven't you?" He says, analyzing my face

"No where would y-"I stutter until Neji looks at me again, but this time with an unbelieving look. "You eyes are puffy." Neji smirked and chuckled."Don't worry I will get you out of this compound as soon as I can." Neji adds reassuringly.

** Shikamaru's** ** POV**

"Chouji! Now is not the time to go to the BBQ restaurant! We need to welcome Hikari!" Ino complains. Girls are so troublesome. "Why are we doing this?" I asked, bored of all this walking. Ino looked at me as if I was crazy. "It's called being nice, and being welcoming, but I guess you find that troublesome to!" Ino answers as she glares at me. "Yes, very." I sigh as I yawned tired...I don't usually wake up this early. "Isn't that her? With Neji?" Chouji exclaimed. We all look up to see Neji with a hyper looking girl next to her.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino." Neji starts once he arrived. Me and Chouji nod in acknowledgment. "Hmph! You say Shikamaru first huh!?" Ino pouts with her arms crossed. As Neji blinked back at her in surprise. "Hi I'm Chouji, this is Shikamaru and Ino. My teammates. Team 10." Chouji introduced waving at Hikari. I look at her and nod too tired to speak. "Hi Hikari! We were just coming to great you!" Ino says full of joy. "So your new to the village huh?" Ino asked, looking for information to gossip about, Konoha has been pretty boring lately, not that I care though...

"Yes, well s-" She answered until I interrupted. That's when curiousity struck me "Then how come you possess byukugan?" I questioned. Her face became stern as she turn to face me. See this is why I don't talk, I get curious. "It's not you place to ask." She said. How troublesome. "Well uh- We were just going to the BBQ restaurant, wanna come?" Chouji asked trying avoid the tension. That I just caused. "Hai! I absolutely love BBQ!" She exclaimed flowing with happiness. This sudden change of attitude was similar to Ino...very. "Well great let's go!" Ino added, mouth-watering. What's with people and meat, it's like they all suddenly became cavemen or something. "Yosh!" Chouji agreed, with his fist in the air."Let's go!" He said as they all ran like a pack of wolves hunting for their prey...I've got to stop watching animal shows.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it. Ja ne." Neji said as he walked off. Yeah sure leave me with them. I nod to Neji and walk away. As I enter the resturant I see them already eating away. "Gomen Shikamaru. We left none for you." Chouji sulks. Chouji is too nice, but I'm surprised they're finished already, when was the last time they've eaten? When have the even ordered? "It's alright. Are you guys done?" I ask all of them. Then Hikari speaks feeling bad for me. Surprising though she was just angry at me...sort of...

"You're not going anywhere. You came so you eat. Waiter another-" Hikari shouts until I interrupt. "No it's okay, but you guys eat fast." I answer as they all nod in agreement. "How troublesome..." I mutter as we all watch as Hikari go. She a really weird girl..We all watch her leave until Ino decided to talk "You think everything is troublesome don't you?" Ino speaks. "There was something about her similar to Sasuke..." I mutter under my breath making sure no one hears. "Oh yeah Sasuke-kun, he's back!" Ino suddenly gasped. She stood up and grabbed me and Chouji. I guess she heard...

**Sasuke's** ** POV**

"Damn it! Sakura don't touch me!" I shout. Sakura looked at me with eyes full of sadness. Why hasn't she got over that silly crush! "Gomen Sasuke, but in order for you to leave, I have to check on you-" Sakura started until I stopped her from talking. Oh she was just checking... "I'm fine." I say as I get up from the bed, embarrassed.

"That's good to hear, because you'll training under me, with someone else." Kakashi says on the window seal, whilst reading that perverted book of his. That guy has got to stop doing that, I still don't realize he's there... "And who this someone else?" I questioned curiously. I don't want someone keeping me behind in my training, but the least I can do is find out who it is... "Don't worry. She's strong, also she's a lot like you." He says. Let hope she isn't annoying. The only reason I came back to the village was to stop getting chased by those Konoha idiots, but maybe a portion of it was to see my team again. Just a portion...a small one.

"Hn." No one's like me.

"Ja ne. Go to the training ground now. I will inform Hikari." Kakashi finishes as he jump off the window. Suddenly I heard a gasp from Sakura. Does she know her? "Do you know her?" I ask curiously, wanting more information about this Hikari girl... "H-hai." She answers, unsteady...

**Hikari' POV**

"Bye guys!" I say as I walk away. Then suddenly a puff of smoke appears of me revealing a masked man reading a book with one hand stuffed in his pocket, looking very bored.

"Aaah! What!?" I say with a very confused face, it's not everyday that this happens... "Oh, your Hikari right?" The guy says with his eyes still fixed on the book. I gulped why nodding, still freaked out about that sudden in counter.. "Oh well then follow me." He replies plainly. "Where?" I ask curiously. I'm not following a man with some odd book with a mask face. Who does he think he is? "Haha, don't worry I'm only training you." He answers, still chuckling. Now I'm embarrassed... "Hai." I say with my face flush red. Since when did I turn into Hinata? "I suggest we go fast, the guy we are training with is very impatient, let's go." He said as we ran from tree to tree in ninja speed alerting the shinobi around us. My village, the village of the stars was nothing like this, there were very few shinobi...

~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~

"Ja ne mum!" I say as I run out of our house meeting up with my team. Well the only ninja team in the village... "Urusai! Kazu, your just jealous that all the girls like me better than you!" Ebizo accused pointing his finger rudely at Kazu's face. "Uh guys-" I start until I get interrupted. "I don't want weird fangirls following me everyday, but I could take those girls away from you in a second!" He replies back with just as much a anger. Gosh, these people are so childish! "Those are the words of-" Ebizo started until he saw my face and smile mischievously, and lightly chuckled.

He walked towards me and slipped his arm around my neck. "Well there's only one way to settle this, Hikari!" They all look at me, even Sensei who was just enjoying his nap. "No, we are running late in training." Sensei said, as the boys sulk. Those boys are really similar but Kazu is much more quiet around othe people and Ebizo is loud and cunning.

~~~END~~OF~~FLASHBACK~~~~

I hope they are ok...don't cry Hikari, don't cry... "You late." A cold voice came from afar. Me and the mask guy turn to see a teenage boy standing on a tree branch with glaring eyes, holding red with black patterns. "Sasuke don't use sharingan on the new comers." The masked guy said with a bored face. "Hn." Sasuke says as he jumps off the tree. Now all our attention was towards the masked guy. "Oh Hikari, I'm Kakashi and this is Sasuke..." He started as we all exchanged glances.

We were all surrounded by tower trees, but they all stopped at a certain place leaving a large, circular and empty ground, where we were. "To test your skills I want you two to have a battle. Understand?..." Kakashi-sensei continued waiting for our response to see us all nod. Me and Sasuke stood opposite each other as Kakashi-sensi took a seat on a nearby rock. Silence filled the air as Kakashi-sensei was analyzing everything that was going on...even when nothing was going on... "Go!" He said and in a flash we started.

I had to get far away from Sasuke, so I can use my jutsu, the jutsu which I always start a battle with. Just when there was enough distance between us, I summoned my medium size bird emerald who has beautiful emerald eyes with snow white feathers and emerald feathers at the tip of it's wings. To fly me up high while Sasuke was getting ready for my attack. As we were gliding it seems Sasuke was plotting something...I need to be careful. I looked around to see the area around us. Sasuke looks strong so I'll do it ten miles, but I doubt our battle will move that far...hopefully it won't, I don't want to put permanent damage on him, like last time... "Hikari speed jutsu! Ten miles!" I exclaim,while I do the hand signs, now I'll have lightning speed. I fly down with emerald towards Sasuke as he looks at me and smirks.

"Amaterasu!" He says as he's eyes widen revealing the blood that soon flows down he's cheek. I move at lighting speed avoiding the black flames. If it wasn't for my jutsu, I would've been burnt. I suddenly appear behind Sasuke and send my chakra towards my palm creating an electric current and just when I was just about to touch Sasuke to temporarily paralyze his backbone so he won't be able to fight, a purple skeleton appeared around him. Making me fall back, but emerald came gliding in just in time for me to land on her. "Susano."He says calmly, his voice echoing in my head sending fear in my heart. "Hn, are you sure this is your strongest?" Sasuke teases watching my temper rise rapidly, this is no where need my strongest, I'm holding back obviously!

"W-what?" I ask, as my temper rises even more, as I try to catch my breath, while he stands there calm and still. "I found out some intresting things about you...Hikari hyuuga." Sasuke adds "From Sakura..." He continues wearing a smirk. What could Sakura know about me? She- No she knows about my village about the massacre...my brows furrowed as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Urisai!" I say as I jump off of Emerald and touched the ground "Murasaki Kaminari!" I shout making an electric current through the ground heading slowly towards Sasuke. I jump on Emerald with lightning speed and look at Sasuke. It's time to end this! "Hikari Blind!" I shout from the top of my lungs and suddenly a light came blinding one of sasuke's eyes, disasbling his susano. Now that I have weakened him, he only has one sharingan, his sword and any other ninjutsu or genjutsu he has up his sleeve. This is where taijutsu comes in.

I ran up to Sasuke in a flash and I suddenly send a kick to which he easily blocks. He smirks at me. "With my Sharingan I can predict movements before you do them, taijutsu isn't your best tactic." He says as he lightly chuckles. Now it's my turn to make him seem dumb... "Oh really...then how do you not realize that I can changed the speed of my Murasaki Kaminari?" I say deviously and with that, I tap the ground with my feet signaling my jutsu to go faster. And in a flash it paralyzed Sasuke as his Susanoo wasn't there to protect him.

"Wow! Your strong' dattebayo!" I heard a loud voice come from af far. "Urisai Naruto! What don't you get about spying! Shonnaro!" I heard a familiar voice and after that a loud thump. "Ow, ow, ow! Sakura-chan!" I hear naruto whine. "Don't bother, I realised you were there 30 minutes ago. You can come out now." Kakashi says, STILL reading that book. Then I heard a loud gasp. "Sasuke-kun! Are you okayy! Let me heal you!" Sakura shouts aiding Sasuke, obviously not realizing his annoyed look. "Don't bother, you won't be able to heal him, there is a jutsu that you have to use." I say whilst walking towards him.

I do the hand signs and place my hands on Sasukes shoulders, seeing him regain his sight on his left eye and his paralysis fading. "Sasuke, your sharingan came in handy, but your movements were too slow but I can't blame you. Hikari's movements were as fast, you're using lightening techniques, am I correct? " Kakashi paused only to see my face light up in glee but Sasuke get angrier.

"But we all know that Sasuke had other jutsu's up his sleeve but didn't have time as Hikari's speed was a huge disadvantage, but from now on you will be training together to find out each other's strengths and weaknesses." Kakashi finished. "Hey let's celebrate with some ramen-" Naruto started until I interrupted him. "Sakura you know something about me that I wish to keep to myself...I don't appreciate you spreading my personal business, if I hear you do it again, then I will hurt you..." I threaten only to see the shocked faces of Sakura and Naruto but Sasuke and Kakashi's face still intact...

**Thanks for reading guys ;D **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review so I know what you guys think**

**Thanks!**

_**-HikariForever**_


	3. The Spirit Tails

Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! I hope you enjoy! The next couple of chapters are going to be pretty dramatic so hold on.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO- **I wish...**

**Anyways, hope you like this chapter**

**_-Hikariforever._**

Chapter 3: Spirit Tails

**Ebizo's**  
** POV**

I'm...here. In konoha...finally...

"Who are you? What do you want?" I hear a Chunin say. Oh yeah, they've got secuirity here...but they but two chunins here...gosh I could finish them in a second.

"I would like to speak to the Hokage." I answer, they look at me still insecure.

"I'm mean no harm." I add hoping it would make it better. They sighed, and beckoned me to follow them. This village is weird...I thought Konoha had strong shinobi but instead they put two chunins in guard duty...

"We're here." They called and open the door. The hokage is a women? What happened to the third? Gosh I'm late...

"Who are you?" She asks, looking at me curiously. I sigh...

"Great security you have here...two chunins such a threat!..." I say sarcastically, but unfortunately I didn't see her fist coming towards me, and in a flash I was sent flying through the walls...she's strong!

**Neji's**  
** POV**

Hikari is going to get in serious trouble if she carries on like this...seriously threatening Sakura...lucky she never lost her temper... But at least there's a good side... Me and Hikari will be leaving the Hyuuga trash house. I'll bid Hinata-sama farewell. As I knock on her door, Hinata opens the door humming?

"Oh Neji-niisan! How are you?!" She asked in an up beat mood. What's up with her? Hinata's always blushing and apologizing for the most silliest of reason, now she's hyper...well for herself she is.

"Hinata-sama are you okay?" I ask curiously. This is a new phrase for me... Suddenly Hinata's up beat mood has lessened, and now she seems upset.

"Well now that you...actually Neji-niisan...I don't want to bother you..." She says blushing and looking down playing with her fingers. Okay now I want to know...

"Hinata-sama tell me." I command, well it doesn't seem that demanding with the -sama... Hinata looked at me still deciding, until she gave up.

"Well you know the yearly konoha festival..."She waited for me to respond only to see me nodding for her to carry on.

"Well I...I w-wanted t-to go with N-Naruto-kun..." She stammered...did I just hear what I thought I did...Naruto? Well it isn't that surprising, but now she has the courage to actually tell me.

"Uhh Hinata-sama..." I say baffled, not knowing what to say, I'm not really good with this kind of thing.

"I, uhh need to go...I'm moving out and I wanted to say my goodbyes..." I say trying to change the subject...especially a subject of this topic.

"Oh Neji-niisan, why are you leaving?" She asked disappointed, making me feel bad.

"Gomen Hinata-sama...its for the better...this is no home for Hikari, and as her older brother is my responsibility to change that...don't worry Hinata...I will always protect you...Sayonara, and good luck with Naruto..." I say to show that I haven't abandoned her...and walk away heading for Hikari's room to tell her the news. As I knock on Hikari's door I see her in an up beat mood...

"Neji guess what! I beat Sasuke!" She exclaimed causing a ringing noise in my left ear...

"Yeah well Hikari you can tell m-WHAT!?" I shout, just realizing what she has said. I never knew Hikari could even fight, but winning against Sasuke in a- Wait, he probably went easy on her...Yes that's it.

"Hmm! I fought him with his Susano, ametesaru...!" She continues. Wait we are going off topic...I look at Hikari with a serious face, as she blinked back at me in surprise.

"Hikari the reason I came here, was to tell you to pack your bags..." I smirk seeing her baffled face.

"What? Why?" She questioned, still not understanding...

"Because we got a house waiting for us.." I reply to what seemed a stupid question, well that is, to me... And at that second, I see Hikari's face glee up in happiness...now she understands. And at that second I feel to petit arms wrap around me, squeezing the life out of me...I swear I could feel my cursed mark fading...

"Arrigato!" She screams. She's causing so much attention, everyone turned to look at what the racket was about.

"And what's with this disruption?" I hear Hiashi's voice come, suddenly my face turn into a deep scowl. Hikari noticed this and looked at Hiashi...

"Is it any of your business?" She asked rudely only to hear the gasp of all the Hyuugas peering at us.

"Well yes, if you cause a racket. And Hikari what did I tell you about talking to me with such disrespect!" He spat in disgust. As I open my mouth to speak Hikari beat me to it...

"Well you don't worry about that, because we'll be leaving this place..." Hikari replied with even more disrespect...

"Hiashi-sama, we have permission from Hokage-sama..." I say, to sweeten it up.

"Fine, however now you have to be sealed earlier as you will not be watched..." He replies.

"Hiashi-sama, I can protect her..." I say trying to sound nice, gosh I hate this pretending.

"You are not enough, this is not dicussionable, dismissed." He said. I look at Hikari as she walks in her room and walks straight out with a suitcase...She hasn't even unpacked...she obviously knew she wasn't going to stay here for long. I get out a scrunched paper from my pocket and give it to Hikari, to tell her the address and that I'm going somewhere so you go ahead.

"Why, where are you going?"She asked looking up at me.

"I just need to sort things out." I say trying to not make it sound like it involves her. Hikari's face saddens...what's with people and mood swings...first Hinata was happy, then upset, and now with Hikari.

"Neji, don't do this I can sort it out myself its okay.." She says trying to lift what she this is a burden off me.

"Nonsense, It's fine." I chuckle

"Go on ahead" I say, and walk away.

**Ino's**  
** POV**

"So she threatened you?" I asked Sakura just to be sure I heard the right thing. Hikari the happy girl threatening the girl who has monstrous strength. This is crazy!

"Yeah. She seemed really-" She said until she got interrupted, by a cute boy standing in front if us asking a question.

"Hey, do you know where Hikari is...well do you even know her?" They guys said. He's got golden hair but not as bright as naruto and CUTEEE! He had jounin shorts with a a cloak and a T-shirt underneath.

"Yeah! We've seen her, she's just down the road walking towards that neighborhood." I point at a fading figure in the distance. He turns to see then walks off waving.

"Arrigato, my name is Ebizo by the way. Sayonara!" He says and runs after that disappearing figure.

**Neji's**  
** POV**

"I'm sorry Neji but there's nothing I can do. I can't suddenly take action because of Hikari...if I were to do that, then it would be unfair for those who already received cursed seal...it could cause a civil war and that's what I'm trying to avoid." Tsunade explained. I clench my fist frustrated...some brother I am.

"But Tsunade-sama, your the Hokage..." I pleaded, this was odd I never did this before. Tsunade sighed then looked at me.

"Impossible, I don't want to risk it, you must understand." Tsunade replied.

**Hikari's**  
** POV**

"Hikari! Hikari!" I heard my name from afar with a familiar voice. Ebizo? No. I turn to see and I see Ebizo. I turned and stared.

"Ebizo?" I say as he comes. Once he's standing two metres away from me, all we could do was stare at each other. Ebizo looked the same, but his face serious, for the first time.

"Gomen Hikari, Kazu and Sensei...I didn't make it in time they...died." Ebizo struggled to say. He couldn't look at me  
in the eye. My heart beat faster as tears threatened to come out. I clench my fist trying to control my untamed emotions.

"I know you probably hate me now, I'm sorry.." Ebizo continued. I felt hurt sad...the hope of sensei and Kazu being alive shattered. I couldn't think straight. There was a part of me that felt angry at Ebizo but...

"It's not your fault...don't ever blame yourself." I say softly.

~~~~~~~NEXT~~~~~DAY~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I hear Neji's furious voice wake me up. Who is he talking to. I rub my sleepy eyes and try to ignore him.

"I live here gosh...wow you guys have a BBQ grill in your kitchen!" I hear Ebizo say. Ebizo! Oh no, Neji has got the wrong idea...

"GET OUT NOW!" Neji exclaims even more. Oh no, this is not gonna be good... I jump off my bed only to see Neji strangling Ebizo, with his byakugan activated.

"Neji is okay! He lives here!" I exclaim. Neji looked at me confused in his pajamas, without his head band revealing his cage bird seal, only to see a long strand hovering over it.

"He what?! Hikari you can't bring random boys into the house AND TELL ME THEY'RE LIVING HERE!" He shouts at me...this is the first time Neji ever raised his voice at me.

"No, I'm not some random guy...you are." He say still in Neji's grip. This is all some misunderstanding, and Ebizo just made it worse...

"Ebizo, Neji is my brother...And Neji, Ebizo is my comrade and best friend from the village." I explain, hoping it would make Neji let got of Ebizo, but his hands stayed where it was it only gripped tighter...

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY HE ATE ALL OUR FOOD!" He exclaimed. Ebizo ate all our food?

"Come on! Running for days without food makes me hungry." He says thinking it's a valid excuse.

"Gosh, Neji don't worry about that. Ebizo and I will buy everything...but how about..." I say but I couldn't finish it off hoping Neji would still understand what I'm trying to say.

"Gomen Hikari, she can't do anything..." Neji say failing to keep eye contact...

"Okay, Ebizo let's got and get your wallet out..." I say as I walk out the door, Ebizo following after me.

**Shikamaru's**  
** POV**

"That's him?" I say plainly looking at Hikari and the one Ino thinks is so cute from afar.

"Yes so cute..." Ino muttters under her breath. Gosh these guys are suppose to be ninja...Hikari beat Sasuke and she can't even sense us...

"I know your there..." The guy spoke as Hikari and the guy both turn to look at us with confused faces.

"I know you, you're the girl that...that...your just the girl." He says stupidly...gosh are we going to have another  
Naruto...how troublesome...

"Hi I'm Ino! Your Ebizo, right." She asked, sounding a bit pushy...But Ino is always like that with _'cute'_ guys...

"Yeah..pleasure to me-" He says until Ino cut him off, asking Hikari a question.

"Hikari do you mind if I borrow him...?" Ino pleaded, grabbing onto Ebizo like he was her property...this is really  
troublesome...

"Yeah sure go ahead, I was just going to go anyways...oh and Ebizo make sure you get those home." Hikari said, pointing at the grocery bags he was holding,and soon after left towards the Hyuuga house? I heard she has been having some serious problems there, so why would she go there?

"Shikamaru follow her..." Ino said with a serious tone...Ebizo wasn't listening as he as talking about food with Chouji.

"I think something is wrong." She continued and strolled of with Chouji and Ebizo. It's troublesome but I'm concerned... As I catch up with Hikari, she stops hands gives me a questioning look. What am I suppose to say...I care, I'm concerned, I'm worried?

"Can I join you?" I ask, how troublesome...Hikari looked at me as if she had a battle in her mind whether or not to agree to my offer...suddenly Hikari plastered up a smile...

"Sure, but once I get to the Hyuuga compound wait for me outside okay." She said and continued walking, why, are Naras not allowed there?

"Yeah sure, why are you going there anyways, I heard you moved out with Neji?" I questioned, to find out.

"Yeah I'm just going to get some things that I left." She answers while still wearing her smile. Once we arrived, I did as I was told so I won't get scoled...too troublesome

**Hikari's**  
** POV**

"Hiashi, I've come to you to speak to you about the cage bird seal..." I say, still standing with my arms crossed looking down on him...well he was sitting down.

"Hah! You think your going to convince me with such disrespect? We made a deal!" Hiashi exclaims, laughing.

"Fine, Hiashi-sama...is there another way?" I say with more respect...I watch as Hiashi thinks about reconsidering my seal...Well that's what I think. I heard a sigh coming from Hiashi.

"Okay...I won't let you recive the seal...only if you become the jinkuuri of the Spirit Tails." Hiashi finished. The spirits tails? I only thought there were 9 tailed beast...now there's a spirit one...

"More information please..." I asked not quite getting the hang of it...

"The spirit tails is the strongest of all tailed beast. It has purple chakra and is in the form of a dragon. The spirit tails has been in the Hyuuga history for centuries...now is about the time it unleashes from it's seal. If we do not find a jinkuuri for this then it'll kill all those in it's path..." Hiashi finishes. Well can't say no to that, if it's that dangerous...

"H-hai..." I stammer still insecure..

"I will become the jinkuuri..." I finish. Suddenly I hear Hiashi mutter under his breath...

"You think wisely, Hikari...but don't worry your sealing of the spirit tails will not me in months...enjoy your moment."  
Hiashi says watching me leave. I can't tell anyone this, I've only made this worse. Ebizo doesn't even know about this...Neji is going to get very angry and Hinata has too much to worry about, I don't want to worry anyone.

"Did you get your things?" I hear Shikamaru say as I join him.

"Yeah, it turns out they already got someone to take it home." I lie, to cover everything up...

"Right..." Shikamaru says under his breath.

"Sakura came she said that Tsunade-sama wants us." Shikamaru says. Why?

**Tsunade's**  
** POV**

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hikari and Shikamaru..." I starred seeing all their determined faces...well except one...

"You have a mission on finding out about the village of the stars...meet at the Konoha gates tomorrow at 4pm." I said looking at Hikari's hurt face.

"Yay! We finally have a misson! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed not seeing Sakura's rising temper.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**I put some comedy in my story as I felt it was too depressing and down**

**However, Chapter 4 and 5 will be out soon. **

**Please Review! **

_**-HikariForever**_


	4. Watching Stars

**Hey this is chapter 4! I hope you enjoy it! I can't wait until I post chapter 5, pretty dramatic.**

**Anyways, please review and have fun! :D**

Oh and by the way, I don't own Naruto

_**-HikariForver**_

**Chapter 4**

** Hikari's**  
** POV**

"So what do you want to do for training today Sasuke?" I asked determined, I need to find out about my village, this mission is perfect for me. I can finally know...

"Hn, A rematch." Sasuke stated. Why, I just caught him off guard that's all...gosh this guy is prideful...

"Fine okay...but why anyways?" I ask curious waiting him to speak the words that he was embarrassed...I heard a chuckle escape Sasuke's lips.

"Because, I've underestimated you Hikari, so this time I will go with full force." He finished looking at me with determined eyes.

"Hah, fine but don't cry when I kick your butt!" I say sounding childish and offending. Sasuke glared at me...if glares could kill I would be dead long ago...but then again,  
everyone would be dead.

"Shut up. Lets go." He says plainly like he hasn't been affected about what I said. I sigh and get ready, until a voice interrupted me.

"No. Today's is for training. Once you done call me, Ja ne." Kakashi suddenly appears walking away like he has been here  
the whole time.

"So what did Sakura tell you?" I ask curiously. As I observe Sasuke's face, seeing if there's any signs if lying.

"I know about the massacare." He states looking at me. As I  
look down to hide the sudden pain of grieving and sorrow. Everytime that's brought up, it feels like I'm continuously being stabbed.  
I tried to hid the tears the were threatening to fall as I look away from Sasuke.

"I-I ah...see" I stammer trying to sound strong...but I'm not-

"You are strong." He says to me and smirks like he's telling himself a joke. What? He thinks I'm strong? But how would he know? He doesn't know anything...

"...like you would know..." I mutter under my breath, but loud enough so he could hear. Suddenly I hear a laugh. I snap my head up to see Sasuke laughing

"So you would know everything about me? Tell me Hikari, did  
you know my whole clan was killed, and do you know it was my brother who killed my clan? Huh? Do you know more?" He says calmly  
but he still has anger in his voice. Did he go through all that. There was silence. An uncomfortable one. Until Sasuke decided to speak...

"I'm surprised, because I reacted differently...I was angry, I was different but you looked happy, strong. We have training...-" He continued...I took a deep breath, not wanted to taalk about this anymore...I wasn't happy...I wasn't happy at all...

"So your brother, where is he?" I ask curiously. As he looked at me and smirked and stood up.

"Hn, let's continue with out training." He finishes, not  
wanting to answer.

** Neji's**  
** POV**

"Well Hikari says we should get along because we'll be living together like, forever...so I guess I should be sticking to you like glue." Ebizo babbled on. This guy seriously gets on  
my nerves...

"Ebizo this is the last time...get lost or I will not  
hesitate to kill you." I threatened annoyed...\He blinked back at me in surprise as i sigh in annoyance rubbing my temples.

"Go find Hikari or Ino and Tenten who are head over heals for  
you."I say just for him to leave me alone, I've got things to  
do.

"Ohh I get it..." He says while smirking, as he looked at me with those cursed eyes, that annoy me to the very core. There was a long silence until I snapped impatiently.

"What!" I snap as this silence thing is annoying me. Suddenly he pointed at me, as people around us were looking at us confused. We were in the middle of the streets of Konoha. And now Ebizo is drawing attention to us...

"You're jealous!" He says pridefully. Are you being serious? Is he being for real? Me, Neji hyuuga protector of the heir jealous?

"Enlighten me." I say wondering what more stupid things he  
could come up with.

"Well you been in love with Tenten and now she likes me, your sister likes me and Ino does too, you just want the attention." He says smiling mischievously. Hikari is involved  
with Ebizo?! We are going to have a long talk...

**Hikari's**  
** POV**

I feel so bad, Sasuke probably hates me for acting as if I know all about him and- just when I was about to open the door Neji opened if for me...how did he know I was out  
here...

"Hikari...come in" He commands as I listen, I really don't want to get Neji angry...but somehow he looks angry at me...what did I do?

"Is there any kind of...relationship between you and, that idiot." Neji says only to see Ebizo helping himself to pizza. Me and Ebizo? No way!

"No we are only friends." I say reassuringly...why did he ask that? Ebizo was probably messing with him, when I specifically told Ebizo NOT to annoy Neji and try to get along with him.

"It's 'cause he loves Tenten." He shouts out. What Tenten? Since when? Suddenly I remembered something very important...

"Oh yeah! That reminds me Hinata's coming with Tenten!" I exclaimed, suddenly realizing that their coming now.

"You know Tenten?" Neji asked curiously...I know people  
gosh...well some...like four...

"No, Hinata will be introducing me once they get he-" Surprisingly I was interrupted but the doorbell...that must me them. All of a sudden turn to face Ebizo who's still  
enjoying his pizza (I'm surprised he hasn't turned fat).

"If you do anything to Hinata Ebizo, I will make you regret it." I threatened, only to see Ebizo laugh in response. Seriously is me threatening people funny now!?

"Fine, fine. To show I've understood, I will welcome them in." Ebizo smirks, this is not going to be good...As Ebizo walks to get the door, ignoring me and Neji's intense glares,  
opened the door...see that wasn't so bad...wait...Spoke to soon...

"Hello Hinata-Chan, Tenten-Chan, you look beautiful..." Ebizo  
flirted, letting the last words come out in a whisper. Hinata  
blushed deeply as Tenten only giggled,

"Your such a gentleman." Tenten started...this is going to be a long night. A very long night...

~~~NEXT~~~~~~~~~~~~DAY~~~

"Where's Shikamaru?" Neji asked curious. I look at my watch, only to see that we were suppose to be at the Konoha gate by now...

"He should arrive in about 5 minutes." I answer plainly, I need to find out more about my village. I really need to...I can't just forget about it, and start a new life here like it's nothing...

"I should've been able to go there as wel. It's my village,  
not Naruto's, Sakura's, Sasuke's or Shikamaru's" Ebizo says, he does have a point, it's his right. However, there's nothing we can do...

"Gonen Ebizo-" I say until Shikamaru comes in. Wait how did he?

"The key is under the mat, I've seen you use it plenty of times, let go Hikari." Shikamaru summaries as I walk towards him. As I say my goodbyes to a tired Neji and a  
frustrated Ebizo we take our leave to join those waiting for us.

"I know it's troublesome, but Ino and Chouji wanted to invite  
you to All you could eat barbecue." Shikamaru started while we were walking...Is it me, or is Shikamaru's team always eating BBQ?

"So it's troublesome if I come?" I ask, seriously everything's troublesome now...

"Ah..no that's sort've a habit now..." He answered looking pressured...what's up with him? It was a joke...

"You're late, dattebayo..."Naruto whines. Wow, we are, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura are already here.

"Hn, she's always late." Sasuke added coldly.

**Sakura's**  
** POV**

"Hn, she's always late." Sasuke added coldly. Why did Sasuke  
only comment on Hikari? Suddenly the baka decides to talk.

"I'm the leader, dattebayo! So now Hikari and Shikamaru are on guard duty tonight." Naruto exclaimed. It seem childish but it makes sense, let's hope his role as a leader is a wise  
choice. Tsunade must've drinking sake when she made that choice...

"Let's go!" Naruto exclaims before Hikari and Shikamaru can answer...

** Neji's**  
** POV**

Today must be my lucky day, thanks to Ino and Chouji they took Ebizo away so I can continue with my training...When I  
arrive at the training grounds I see Tenten, Lee and Guy already training.

"Neji, let me have the honor to have a spar with my life long rival." Lee suddenly appears with eyes full of determination...is he being serious? How much times did he  
ask me and have I beaten him...when is he going to give up?

"No." I say plainly walking towards an empty land, seriously this us the last thing I need. I'm behind in training, because of whats been going on. I don't need any interruptions

"Neji, I will fight you." Tenten says confident, since when did she act like this...just when I thought she was the only  
normal one in the group..

"Hn, fine just don't cry when I beat you." I warn. Seriously me vs Tenten...she must be dreaming.

**Sakura's**  
** POV**

"Sasuke-kun, can I walk with you." I say hopeful, I don't want to seem clingy but Sasuke doesn't seem to make a move so  
why not me?

"No." He says coldly wearing a scowl, eyes fixed on ahead. I couldn't help but feel hurt...I know I was rejected by him a lot and I should be used to it but, I couldn't help but feel  
pain shatter my heart.

"Oi! Naruto you're holding your map the wrong way around.' Shikamaru says from behind walking with Hikari and Naruto  
ahead of us.

"I'm the leader! I know what I'm doing dattebayo!" Naruto exclaims back, seriously he's acting like Shino with the I'm  
the leader stuff.

"Well at least let me help, I know the way as I've been here!" Hikari exclaims at Naruto. Suddenly I heard  
Sasuke mutter under his breath nearby. I took a quick glance at him,he looked annoyed...now is probably not the time to bother him.

"She has a point baka, let them lead." He speaks on to see Naruto turn around and shout in his face.

"Oh yeah? Well to bad baka! I'm the leader!" Naruto exclaimed envading Sasuke's personal space watching his temper rise rapidly...since when did Naruto think he has the right to  
get near MY Sasuke!

"Naruto..." I say in the deadliest voice could, cracking my knuckles as Naruto gulps. And Sasuke looking annoyed as he tries to ignore us...

"S-s-Sakura-Chan?!" Naruto answers not sure exactly what to say. And slowly he retreats taking one step back at a time, shaking in fear.

"SHONNARO!" I shout as Naruto quickens his pace and runs as I quickly catch up to him, I lean in for a punch until...

"Well the, I guess it's our turn to lead Shikamaru." Hikari says as she walks ahead with Shikamaru muttering how  
troublesome under his breath. Why isn't she shocked? Usually people who are new to team 7 are really freaked out, but she  
acts as if she doesn't have any care in the world.

"No, it's getting dark, we are going to set up camp here." Sasuke commands as if he is the leader of the group.

"Hmmph! No, as the leader, I make the desisions." Naruto replies while I let go of him, and he crosses his arms.

"Hn, okay leader, what do you suggest we do?" Sasuke says while rolling his eyes irritated. Naruto looked around  
trying to think of anything but Sasuke's idea...however...

"As the leader...!"Naruto says proud while all of us look at him waiting for what he is going to say...there was a long silence until

"We stay here!" Naruto says as we all fall anime style.

"Baka." Sasuke states. As we all get up from Naruto's stupidity, I really should be used to this, but i don't think anyone can...

"Well know the sleeping arrangements...We only got two big tents so, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hikari share and me and  
Sakura-ch-" Naruto says not seeing my fist coming towards him.

"Hmph! In your dreams BAKA!" I say irritated. Then we all hear that original sigh coming from next to Hikari.

"How troublesome...Hikari and Sakura share a tent and me, Sasuke and Naruto share one. Hikari and I are on guard duty  
because of Naruto so we'll stay awake. Just take you bags into the tents." Shikamaru organized. Too be honest Shikamaru  
always seems to be the leader of our missions, it's odd that this time he isn't, and instead it's that baka. We all undo  
our tents while Sasuke takes Naruto's unconscious body into the tent while Shikamaru follows.

**Hikari's**  
** POV**

As I walk into the tent I see Sakura getting ready for bed. Well, this is going to be really awkward...since I threatened  
her.

"Listen Sakura, I'm sorry that I threatened you I just felt  
angry that-" I apologize until Sakura interuppted, laughing.

"It's fine really, I forgot all about it." She smiles, but it seems really odd to me. I still feel kind of bad though...

"So who are you going with to the konoha festival?" Sakura  
asked curious. Konoha festival? I've heard Neji mutter something about it under his breath worryingly, something about Hinata?

"No one, maybe with Hinata or Tenten or someone..." I say, only to hear Sakura laugh in response , what so funny?

"I mean a boy silly!" She laughs. A boy?

"Like a date?" I question, I haven't been interested in ever going on a date what makes her think-

"Yeah...but you can go with friends." She said reassuringly, obviously seeing how uncomfortable I was...

"Well then maybe, Ebizo, Chouji maybe even Shikamaru." I answer feeling awkward about this whole conversation.

"What about you?" I ask curiously, not wanting all this attention all on me. I heard Sakura sigh and suddenly she looks upset and hurt.

"Well, I was planning to go with Sasuke-kun, but he probably finds me really annoying..." She answers on the verge of  
tears. I look at her sympathetically

**Shikamaru's**  
** POV**

Where's Hikari, it doesn't take that long to put you bags in a tent, how troublesome...There are no clouds to watch and  
there's no Chouji to share chips with, there's also no Asuma to train with and no Ino scolding me for no reason. This feels really weird.

"Sorry, I got held up in conversation." Hikari says coming towards me. I nod in acknowledgment. I sigh, bored. This is really boring...and I have to keep this up all night...

"It's different without skies in the sky, how troublesome." I mutter but loud enough for Hikari to hear. She looks at me  
confused. Then she suddenly realizes and leans back to look at the sky.

"Then watch the stars." She says admiring the stars. This is different, I'm always sleeping at night that I've never been  
able to watch the sky at night. I lay down watching the sky. They all shine in their own way, each are unique...it reminds  
me of shinobis...It's a lot more calming.

"What were you talking about with Sakura?" I ask curiously, trying to start a conversation. Hikari let out a long breath while her light complexion  
glowed under the night sky.

"Nothing much. Though I kinda feel sorry for her, she doesn't deserve this...she deserves someone to love her," She  
answered back. I haven't really seen Sakura as a person that people pity...but I guess things change.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**

**Take a look at my profile, there is a couple of questions that I want you to answer, and there are some interesting facts.**

**Chapter 5 will be out as soon as possible! Please review and thanks for reading. I tried really hard on this.**

**-HikariForever**


	5. The Unexpected

**_Yes! Finally, one of my favourite chapters out! Yes one as they're much more that are going to come out which are better than this chapter._**

**_However, to me this chapter is really good so hope you enjoy it, and please review! ;D_**

**_I don't own Naruto... :'(_**

**_-HikariForever_**

**Chapter 5: Betrayed **

**Neji's**  
** POV**

"Tenten!" Lee screams hovering over Tenten's unconscious body...that's what she gets, I did warn her, in a way...

"Please don't give up on you powerful spring time of youth!" Lee continues...this is going to be a really long day...

**Hikari's**  
** POV**

We all circle around to see if anyone has any plans..

"I've got a plan." Sasuke speaks up while we all look curious at him. Once I find the guy who killed my village, I will make them die a slow and painful death. Why? Why would someone kill a whole innocent village that can hardly defend themselves. The village of the stars are in no political conflict so who could of done this?

"Hikari, I want you to use byakugan." Sasuke says looking at me. Oh did I forget to mention that...

"I can't use byakugan." I say really embarrassed. I look up to see Sasuke's deep scowl and Naruto and Sakura's shocked faces..

"Great, we have another useless one on our team." He snorts, looking really irritated, come on they don't need my byakugan that bad...

"Excuse me? Me useless, says the one who got his butt kicked by me!" I exclaimed hurt, embarrassed, pathetic...Sasuke chuckled then looked at me with his sharingan.

"Fine, if you're not useless, use your bloodline limit. You are not grateful for what you have...And if you want a rematch then I'm sure ready to!" Sasuke exclaimed back, looking at me with his endless red eyes and his black pupil mocking me...I don't want to have a rematch, I just don't want to...and with that I walk away as I hear Sasuke laugh at my cowardness.

"Byakugan!" I say once I'm alone, still nothing...

"Byakugan! Come on! Byakugan!" I shout again and again and again. I can't do it...I can't...

"Byakugan!-" I exclaim trying again until I got interrupted.

"Would you stop that." I hear a familiar voice come from above. I look up to see a teenager around my age sitting on a branch with his back against the main branch of the tree. I couldn't see most of his face as the top half was covered by his black cloaks hood, all I could see is his lips but they were straight so my guess would be he is angry or neutral...

"Wha-" I say only to get interrupted again...

"You're looking for me aren't you?" He says his voice sounding really familliar. I shrug to show that I don't know.

"Depends on who you are." I answer confidently. All of a sudden I heard footsteps behind me and I see Sasuke on a tree branch looking down as the teenage boy jumped down from the tree and looked towards me. Meanwhile Shikamaru, Sakura and Naruto are on land. Shikamaru does his shadow jutsu on the boy walking towards me. It caught him...

"Who are you?" A cold and stern voice came from above. Sasuke's eyes was peering down at the teenager with his head down and his lips turned into a smirk. Suddenly the boy disappeared into thin air. There's only one person I know who could do this...

Naruto threw paper bomb towards where he disappeared, but nothing happened...Suddenly the teenager appeared next to Naruto who was getting ready to took out a kunai trying to stab Naruto. However Naruto dodged and got out kunai trying to stab him back, but he missed, and suddenly Sakura hit the ground making the ground unstable so the guy can fall but instead he headed towards me. Unaffected.

"Murasaki Kaminari!" I exclaim hoping to make the teenager paralyzed, but he continued walking. I could of ran but my legs felt stuck to the ground. Suddenly Shikamaru comes and picks me up to move me away. Since when did I become incapable. I felt like a burden...

Naruto come running towards the cloaked boy with a round blue thing on his hand...is that chakra? It looks powerful...

"Rasengan!" He exclaims and hits the boy, but it doesn't seem to make an effect.

"I'm not going to ask again, who are you!" Sasuke warns again, getting angrier rapidly...

"I'm someone that doesn't have to explain themselves, to you. I just want to fight her." The teenager answers finally but this time pointing at me. Why me? What did-

"Hn, fine. This is truely a way for someone to test themselves." Sasuke smirked at me evily.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed shocked. Fine, this time I will fight with full force then...If it's a test.

"Urisai." He says as my comrades all retreat behind the trees. Shikamaru gave me a worried glance but I only smiled reassuringly.

I looked at the guy ahead of me. My eyes full of determination, everyone is watching...I can't embarrass myself...not now, not ever, I'm Hikari Hyuuga; I am strong.

"Lets see how much you have improved, Hikari." He says but I couldn't react, he came running toward me. I summoned my largest bird Violet, she looks just like Emerald but bigger and with purple. He smirks as I glide down and pull out my kunai, so I can slice his throat. He didn't move. He stood there standing, smiling. I can't hurt someone who isn't defending himself. I unsummoned Violet and I stand there a few meters away...

"The stars, they've gone...but they will come back, Hikari. Don't suffer of what I have caused." They guy says looking up at the sky with his hood covering most of his face. That can't be, Kazu? No.

"Kazu?" I say confused and shocked. The boy to off his hood to show his face, he looked back at me. His dark hair covering some of his left eye as his face is pale white. He looks at me with a smile. Not the cheesy one he always used to give me...this one had more meaning.

"Tell me you weren't the one who killed them?" I asked. Kazu loved the village. he couldn't have killed them all, he couldn't of kille mum and sensei and the rest of my village. He couldn't of...

"Hai." He says looking at me with eyes that have a completely different meaning...

"Kill me Hikari. So you can live without seeking for revenge." Kazu says. I take a step towards Kazu and each step felt like I was dying. I felt hurt, confused, betrayed. I felt hate. I clenched tightly to my kunai, and the one who has caused all this suffering was my best friend the one who made me happy when I was sad, I have to kill...I take another step, memories and memories come flooding in...

"Just remember, I will always love you, Hikari." He finishes as I stab him with my kunai just between the lower half of his ribs.

"Stop lying, if you loved me you wouldn't have done this." I spat as Kazu coughed blood out.

"You would of told me why, why you chose to kill the ones I love...The only people I had left, and you took them away from me!" I shout, as tears stream down my cheeks. I'm breathing heavily. I can't think straight.

"You're still the, brave, confident, beautiful girl I admire..." Kazu started with one of his hands on my cheeks.

"I feel that my reason for killing everyone in the village of the stars was valid, I can't tell you why." Kazu connected our foreheads as we both breathed in the same rhythm.

"I'm sorry Hikari, for causing you so much pain. Please believe me when I say, I will always be watching you..." Kazu continued, slowly loosing consciousness.

"Sayonara, Hikari." Kazu finished, with his blood stained all over me.

**Sasuke's**  
** POV**

"Sayonara Hikari." Kazu finished as he fell to the ground. This whole scene reminds him of what happened between him and Itachi...The rain began to pour down heavily, as I could hear Hikari trying to hold back in her cries.

"You can cry you know, you already proven to me you're strong." I say as Hikari cries over her friends pale body. She was crying, for many reasons. As I stood still on the branch I felt a presence behind me, I turn around to see Kazu.

"I need you to do me a favour." He states his voice cold and stern sounding a lot like mine.

"What?" I say interested. I turn fully towards him to see that his face was serious and he was looking at Hikari crying over another him.

"That's my clone Hikari is crying over although it's still me as I can control it. Hikari has been hurt enough so take care of her." He says then looks at me waiting for my response. I nod only to see that she really is hurt...And I'm the only one that can help...then Kazu disappears.

"Hikari." I say as there was silence.

"Take the body we're leaving." I say.

**Shikamaru's**  
** POV**

The whole star watching thing that me and Hikari did...She got that idea from Kazu. Her whole village got slaughtered by her best friend of whom she had to kill. She done it...she has avenged her village, and now we have just arrive in konoha she needs to tell the news to Ebizo...I take a look at Hikari, her face full of saddness and confusion. Naruto looks serious and Sakura looks concerned. Sasuke looks the same as always, cold. How troublesome...

"I need to go tell Ebizo, let's go Shikamaru." She speaks her voice sounding weird as she hasn't spoken for the whole journey back. Why would she want me to come with her?

"Fine, then, I'll take the body to Tsunade." Sasuke states walking away with the body. He still doesn't look like he has any care in the world, but he has seen his whole clan get slaughtered in front of him...Hikari doesn't answer she just grabs me and walks toward her flat.

**Hikari's**  
** POV**

I couldn't think straight, how am I going to tell Ebizo? Him and Kazu are best friends, how will he react when he finds out the it was Kazu that killed his family, his village...

"Tadaima.( I'm home)" I say with a croaky voice, as me and Shikamaru enter. I put my bags on the couch and look around and suddenly I'm being tackled onto the ground...

"Ha got you, again!" Ebizo called out while letting go. Shikamaru looked freaked out. I turn around to face Ebizo...

"Oh yeah, how did the mission go did you find anything out?" He asked serious looking at me. I can't say, I can break him like that...

"Umm, where's Neji?" I say obviously trying to change the subject, as Ebizo looked at me annoyed.

"Hikari..." Ebizo said trying to remind me of what he just asked

"The weather is nice today huh?" I change the subject once more only to see Ebizo getting really irritated. He grabs my shoulders forcing me to make eye contact.

"Hikari what happened?" He asked as calm as he could but anyone could tell that he was angry...

"Sorry Ebizo, Kazu wasn't dead, he was the one who slaughtered everyone..." I say this time looking at his facial expression as his face only got angrier... He let go of me and left.

"W-where are you going?" I asked, wondering seeing him look angrier... left without a word leaving me in confusion. As I run to catch up with Ebizo, Shikamaru stops me.

"It's troublesome, I know, but Ebizo is the kind of person who doesn't show pain...instead he covers it up with laughs and jokes, all he needs is to be left alone or he'll snap at you." Shikamaru explains, looking at me with a serious face. I can't just leave him, I have to join him, I have to be there for him.

"Hikari, I know that you as his friend have a job to be with him when he is sad, but Ebizo has pride, he doesn't want people to see him weak." Shikamaru continues. I think he has a point. I just can't help but feel sad, Ebizo is my best friend but Ebizo and Kazu have been friends since they were toddlers...it must be really hard for him, to be honest I haven't ever seen him upset only when he told me Kazu was dead...I remember the words, like of the back of my hand...

_'Don't be ashamed of pain, but don't speak of it._' I remember Ebizo telling me back in the village. All the happiness, me, Ebizo, Kazu...it's all gone, I just want everything to be back to normal. I wish this pain was never inflicted on Ebizo...give it all to me...I know Ebizo is sneaky, annoying, childish but he's strong, brave, helpful, kind, sympathetic, and I love that about him...he doesn't deserve this pain, all he was ever trying to do is shield me from the pain ahead and instead he got hurt...by the unexpected. Unconsciously I was crying on Shikamaru shoulder, as he was holding me in his grip...

"He, told me he loves me and always will, then why would he make Ebizo suffer, me suffer...I've never been able to understand Kazu, he was different, quiet and cold but to us he was loud and funny...it was like we were the only people he could open up to but,...then, he hurts us..." I say crying on Shikamaru, waiting for myself to run out of tears...

_"You're strong Hikari, don't let anyone tell you_  
_ otherwise..."_ **-Mum**

_"Everyone is unique, you are different."_**- Sensei**

_"Be strong child."_** - Leader of the stars**

_"We are different Hikari, but that's the cool thing about_  
_ it!"_ **- Ebizo**

_"I will always love you..."_ **- Kazu**

All these memories kept flooding back, those memories which  
have hurt me in the end...

_"You can cry you know, you already proven to me that you're_  
_ strong..."_ **-Sasuke.**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter...it was sooo long.**

**Chapter 6 is going to be out as soon as possible**

**Meanwhile, while don't you tell me what you think about Kazu, Ebizo and Hikari ( My three OCs) :D**

**Thanks for reading**

_**-HikariForever**_


	6. Misunderstandings

**Thanks for reading, my readers! I hoped you enjoyed chapter 5! Here's chapter 6**

**It's about...HaHa! You have to read it to find out! **

**Anyways, Naruto is not mine and Please reveiw!  
**

**Thanks**

_**-HikariForever**_

**Chapter 6**

**Sasuke's POV**

Hikari, she is the weirdest girl ever...it's like her village's massacre didn't have that much affect on her...And her friend, Kazu who was confessing to Hikari making it his dying words but Hikari just replies coldly...I knew she was hurt. While I was off thinking, I hear bangs, and cries and shouts. I turn to see the guy Hikari's always with shouting while killing his Shadow clones.

**Ebizo's POV**

I run towards my shadow clone and kill them all, thrashing my sword left and right in every direction. I do earth style and spit mud that turns you into hard rock at each of them as they all turned into stone and disappeared in a puff of smoke...then I realize one more looking at me as I run towards it with all my power, I haven't trained for a long time. Suddenly I see Kazu instead of the clone, this time I flare with anger, unleashing power that I have never encountered and thrash it only to see that I was hallucinating...damn it! Why would Kazu do this? There is no reason to kill innocent people, my best friend now the person I hate from the bottom of my heart!

"So you're Ebizo."I hear a voice from above. I turn to see a boy with black hair, looking down at me as he was standing on the tree branch. What does he want, the last thing I need is someone to irritate me... "Yeah." I say running out of breath as I was just fighting over 1,000 shadow clones. When I sit down I look up at the sky but this time during the daylight. Usually back in the Village of the stars when me, Hikari and Kazu finish a long day of training we stare at the stars for hours. "Hn, so you know Kazu." He stated more like a question.

This time he's lying on the tree branch. Looking at me. He's staring at the scars on my wrist. I don't care, I'll just say it's from my village. The only reason why I cut myself is because I felt this whole thing was my fault...I hated myself for weeks...I had to get my anger out without worrying Hikari... "Yeah, what of it." I spat coldly, this kind of feeling very alien to me. I hear a chuckle from above. "Are you mocking me?" I say through gritted teeth as I hear the boy chuckle louder. "Hn, you think cutting yourself will help?" He questioned scowling at me as if I was lower than him... "Urisai, don't speak without knowing, these scars were from one of my missions in the stars baka." I say, not caring anymore, this guy is annoying.

"Cover them from now on." He commands, like I'm a puppy. He doesn't order me around, unless he wants to get killed. "What's it to you?" I asked curious why he told me to cover my scars. I heard a sigh... "It'll get Hikari worried, you're supposed to avoid that." He answers plainly. Since when did he care about Hikari? How does he even know her? "And you care, why?" I questioned more. Who is he anyways? What- "It doesn't involve you, it involves Me, and Kazu." He says. What did he just say? It does involve me in every way...who does he think he is coming to me getting involved in MY problems and telling ME it doesn't involve me. Suddenly I grab Sasuke by the neck but he was quick enough to pull out a kunai and place it on my neck. One move, and we're both dead. "Go on then, if it doesn't involve me...kill me as I have no duty to help Hikari as a friend, and I'm not involved in my, problems, my, friends and my life then why don't you just take my place and kill me!" I exclaim angry watching Sasuke's smirk widen. Is he being serious? "This time it doesn't involve you, nor Hikari." He answers. What is he talking about?

"Stop!" I see Neji and his team with Tenten in bandages coming towards us. Neji looked shocked as he hasn't ever seen me angry nor serious before... "Sasuke, put your kunai back and Ebizo let go of him." He orders and surprisingly we listen, but I walk away with hands stuffed in my pocket. "Next time, I will kill you." I say walking away, feeling Sasuke's scowl behind me, but I don't care, I just continue walking. "Ebizo-kun." I hear Tenten's voice if confusion and shock. I didn't seem like the person I was the other day, flirting with Hinata and Tenten, just to get Hikari and Neji annoyed. This time, I was cold, angry...scary. "Leave it Tenten." I hear Neji's voice from behind. I can feel everyone's stares from behind, usually I would feel odd, but I just don't care.

**Ino's POV**

I haven't seen Ebizo all day...He usually meets me and Chouji here but he isn't here today what happened. "Hey Shikamaru and Hikari!" Chouji exclaims pointing at two figures at the distance. "Yo!" I hear Shikamaru say lazily...there was a feeling the touch all four of us, It was weird...suddenly my gaze went to Shikamaru and Hikari's hands which are intertwined. Wait What? When they saw me looking they slipped their hands away from each other and glanced back at each other smiling...I'm I missing something? I look at Chouji who just dropped his packet of crisps in shock. "Are you two together?" I hear Chouji say. As they looked at each other. "How troublesome, where do you get these weird ideas, Chouji?"Shikamaru answers looking bored. Well, they were holding hands just now...

"We were looking for you, we're going to the all you can eat thing right."Shikamaru continues. "Um, hai." Chouji answered Hikari stepped forward and lift up her fist. "YOSH! Then let's see who can eat the most, the winner get's free BBQ meat whole year by the loser!" Hikari exclaimed making us all shocked from the sudden performance. Then Chouji grows a smile. "Well then I can't lose, that's my ninja way! Let's go!" Chouji exclaimed excited, pointing towards the restaurant. I place a hand on my stomach and looked up at Hikari and Chouji's watering mouths. Then I sigh. "Well I guess I could burn off the weight I'm going to get." I say, watching Chouji and Hikari's face light up in glee and me rolling my eyes. "Shikamaru?" I say, as he hasn't said anything about the deal. "How troublesome..." He says an walks with us...

** Temari's POV**

"Sayonara, Gaara, Kankuro..." I say leaving to look for someone. As I walk out, I suddenly get stopped. "Well don't I have to go look for Shikamaru, for a tour?" I say wondering why I'm suddenly being stopped. Then I hear a chuckle from Tsunade. "Don't worry Temari, after all the times you'be been in Konoha, I think you can find yourself around it easily." Tsunade said. I just want a tour, why is it now I suddenly don't get one. "W-well, I-uh, I don't remember..." I say making up a pathetic excuse that surprisingly worked. "Well then, that means gases and kankuro will be toured aswell." She says, for some reason I felt frustrated. "Let me call-" Tsunade said until I interrupted. "No no, Tsunade-sama I know exactly where to find them." I say, this time it's not a lie, I know where he is, only because he's always there. "But I thou-" Tsunade tried to say but I interrupted again. I should really watch my mouth or I will start a war between Suna and Konoha... "Well thanks Tsunade-sama." I say walking out the door, dragging Gaara and Kankuro with me.

**Hikari's POV**

Yes, second! Well I couldn't defeat the food master Chouji! Ino came third and Shikamaru last, poor him. "Ha, Shikamaru, how troublesome will it be for you?" Ino teased only to see Shikamaru sigh in defeat... "Very troublesome." He replies and all of us except from Shikamaru laughed. "Well, Shikamaru, being bullied again?" I hear a voice from behind only soon revealing a teenager with 2 pigtails a boy with a painted face and another boy with red hair, no eyebrows and wearing the Kazekage outfit?! "Temari?" I hear Ino say in shock. Temari, who is she...it seems new people keep coming again and again. "Who's she?" She asked pointing at me rudely while Shikamaru and Chouji nod in acknowledgment of Gaara and Kankuro's presence... "I'm Hikari." I say, she should be asking me not anyone else...

"Oh, what are to doing here, you don't have a Konoha headband on?" She asks. That's right I don't... "I don't why I don't have one on but I live here." I answer still wondering why I just realized... "Baka. Shikamaru you have to tour me." She says looking at Shikamaru. What, she just called me baka. "What?" I ask, glaring at her only to see her laugh at me. What is wrong with her. "Take Shikamaru, just don't call me Baka." I say in the deadliest voice I could put on only to hear everyone in the table gulp. Temari smirked. "Whatever, Shikamaru will tour me and you three tour Kankuro and Gaara." She orders I looked to where Ino and Chouji were but they were gone. Great leave it to me, I've only been here for a month, I even get lost...

"Don't worry here's a map." She says smiling handing me a folded blue map. It couldn't be so bad... "How troublesome..." Shikamaru sighs and walks away whole giving me a quick glance without anyone realizing...Temari follows. I guess it's just me and those Suna guys... "Well, umm let me give you the tour..." I say, one wrong thing and I could start a war...As we walk out Kankuro was talking about something with Gaara and every time he said witty remarks he was told to shut up...This guy is cold, colder than Sasuke...or maybe not. "Well um here the spa..." I say looking at my map then I look up to see a coffee shop. "Or maybe not..."I add. I need someone's help, but I can't show them I can't find my way around...and we are pretty much in a deserted place... "Wait here guys, I-uh need to find my brother..."I say, I'm really rubbish at making excuses...I run off to find a place where some people are...

Then I see Hinata with her team. "Hinata!" I exclaim. They stop to see who was calling... "Hikari?" Hinata says confused why I was running calling her name. "Gomen Hinata, can you tell me where the spa is?" I ask. She nods then looks at her team. "H-Hikari, this is K-Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun and Shino-kun. Guys this is my cousin and Neji's sister..." Hinata introduced earning an awkward glance from Shino a huge grin from Kiba and a lick from Akamaru. "Nice to meet you guys but, I'm kind of in a hurry." I walk them to where Gaara and Kankuro went and they were gone? "WHAT!?THEY ARE GONE! I LOST THE KAZEKAGE! I COULD START A WAR!" I freak out, only to be laughed at by Kiba.. "What is so...FUNNY!?" I exclaim. Doesn't he understand what the situation is? "That's bad, why? Because this could cause some serious troubles between Konoha and Suna..." Shino explains like I don't know that... "Don't worry Hikari-Chan! I'm an Inzuka! Watch the master at work!" He shouts full of pride reminding me of Naruto with his 'I'm going to become Hokage stuff' I find it admiring.

"Inzuka?" I ask wanting more information "The inzuka clan is like a clan like the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara etc. They posses a blood line limit they have great noses and jutsus they are close with dogs, because they help with their training. Kiba and Akamaru have been together since a very young age, why? Because you have to have bonds with those you fight along with." Shino explains but this time less annoying...We all look at Kiba sensing Gaara and Kankuro. "Found them!"He says beckoning us to follow him as we run. We found them just walking casually... "Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Gomen. Don't worry I found the spa-" I say until Gaara speaks. "I think we had enough, I know my way back." Gaara said plainly walking away with Kankuro. I failed, I couldn't even tour someone without...losing them... "I'm a failure. I can't even tour people." I mutter clenching onto my map, making sure no one heard. However Hinata, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru look at me from behind. "Don't say that Hikari, we all make mistakes." She says trying to cheer me up. I guess they did hear... "But I always make mistakes." I add. I know, I'm different, but in a bad way. I was just born a sacrifice.

"Don't blame yourself, you'll just end up worse, learn from your mistakes, like the baka." Kiba add irritated. Now I know everyone calls Naruto the baka, but they learn from him. "When my village got slaughtered all I did was run away, I can't learn from that, because my heart will always be filled with hatred, for myself. I will never learn even when I try, be aide when I do, it gets worse..." I say, walking away into the direction of my house.

** Neji's POV**

What's going on? What happened to Ebizo? The door open revealing Ebizo "What happened between you and Sasuke?" I ask curiously. I hear him chuckle. "People should really mind their own business." He spat rudely heading to his room. What's up with him. "The business that includes Hikari, which is also necessary for me to know." I say narrowing my eyes at him. He looked ay me with his eyes flashing into, Rinnengan? What? I thought that if you possess rinnegan, you're eye's will be that way permanently? Ebizo? Suddenly Hikari came in soon after... "Hi Neji-niisan. Is Ebizo here?" She asked curiously... "Yeah, what happened? Surely you would know?" I asked looking at her discomfort, am I that intimidating? "He's upset as he found out more information about the village's massacre...It turns out that someone very close to us done this..." That's why. I think I should keep the rinnengan thing to myself...

**Woah crazy chapter huh? Ebizo is angry and Sasuke, well it's hard to explain. It's odd how he even got involved but it's because of Kazu in the last chapter. **

**Anywayz why don't you tell me what you think will happen next? Please Review!**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

** Oh and thanks Trisa Slyne for your helpful advice! Thanks**

**Sorry if this story is so weird to you, but if you don't like don't read. Simple.**

_**-HikariForever**_


End file.
